


Partners

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Who Steve really was.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Partners

Hi! 

I'm back from travelling here, there and everywhere and have a story to share with you. Its called PARTNERS and depending on your preference for stories it can be read either in 2 or 3 parts. I hear you asking "Desi, how can that be?":-> Well I'm known for writing mostly m/m fan fiction (most of which is relatively tame believe it or not, but understandably not everyone's cup of tea) and know quite a few of you don't like that kind of writing. 

So to satisfy those of you who don't care for m/m and those of you who do, I've written PARTNERS to be read in 1 of 2 ways. Parts 1 and 2 are NOT m/m and I think they can stand on their own without having to read Part 3. So it could appeal to those of you who don't like that kind of writing and you can stop there if you like. **If you don't mind m/m then go to Part 3 to read the continuation of the story.** Hope you like it either way you decide to read it. Desi / 

# PARTNERS

"Oh dear what can the matter be? Two old ladies stuck in the lavatory. They were there Sunday to Saturday. Nobody knew they were there. The first one in was old Mrs Finn..." 

The singing grew louder as the ten year old dark haired olive skinned boy approached the huge tree. Sheltering his eyes from the afternoon sun with his hand almost like a salute, he looked up into the full willow tree for the source. All he saw were breeze swept branches and no sign of the singer. At the base of the tree now he placed his small school bag down and began to circle it as he continued looking up. He was relieved when at last he saw a slight bit of movement way up near the top. He couldn't resist calling out. "Hey do you take requests? Do you know LONG AGO AND FAR AWAY?" He smiled smugly at this corny joke his father always used on him when he attempted to sing. 

The singing immediately stopped and the sudden silence which went on for a couple of minutes afterwards, even when he'd called out again, frightened him, making him wonder if there ever truly was someone there at all. Or if his overactive imagination was playing tricks on him out of his fear of being alone and lost as he was right now. 

The openness of the countryside was something foreign and eerie to young Ray Vecchio, who was used to the urban fields of asphalt and towering trees of buildings of inner Chicago. He'd been on the run since this morning, having stowed away in a dairy truck headed out of the city. After two hours of bumping around in the back, the last half hour of which was especially bumpy when the truck travelled along a dirt road, he'd gotten out when the coast was clear at a dilapidated farm a few miles back from where he was now. Not liking the looks of the place or the driver, he'd decided to follow the meandering country road leading away from it. 

When he'd walked for about twenty minutes that's when he first started hearing the strange singing faint and off into the distance. It had sounded like a young boy. Ray was starved for human contact again, especially since he was used to being surrounded by people. His family was quite large and the city was full of people constantly in motion. Not out here. Out here was too quiet and he was beginning to regret his decision to have gone to the countryside of Illinois to run away rather than stay within the city. But when he'd run he didn't want to stay in the city for fear of being found quickly. He'd reasoned that maybe this kid could help him and give him some information as to where he was and where he could go. Ray wasn't all that fond of adults right now, especially the paternal kind, so finding a kid was a lucky break for him. 

Leaving the security of the carved out path to follow the singing, he'd laughed every now and again at the silly lyrics the boy was singing when he could start to really make out the words. There was a song about a funny race horse named Stewball, then one about an old cowhand from the Rio Grande, ending with the current song about the two old ladies and their predicament. 

Ray's next call up the tree came out sounding frustrated and whiny. "Come on. Pleeeaaasseee talk to me." Suddenly there was a slight touch of something on his shoulder and he jumped practically out of his skin, letting out a frightened yelp. He only calmed down again when he heard a soft voice behind him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Well actually I shouldn't lie, I did want to surprise you, but I didn't want to scare you. Are you alright?" When Ray had regained his composure somewhat, he turned to face his fear in the embodiment of a twelve year old boy, with brown hair and sky blue eyes staring at him curiously, while hanging upside down from a lower tree branch by his hands and knees. 

Ray grew indignant at having been embarassed with what he felt was his own cowardice. His tone back reflected it in its snappiness and feigned confidence. "Yeah well I knew ya were there. I wasn't scared." The kid just smirked. "Sure. Right. That's why everyone in the next county over is wondering what that shriek was. You sure are a jumpy kid. You're not from around here are you?" 

Ray responded trying to sound sure of himself. "Yeah I'm from around here. Just on my way home when I heard your screeching. I thought you were an injured animal in pain." 

The upside down young face in front of his own furrowed his brows, looking hurt. "I don't want to talk to you any more. Good-bye." With that the boy quickly jumped down from the tree and moved hurriedly away down the hill. Not bothering to look over his shoulder again, his long youthful strides carried him rapidly away from a startled worried Ray. This was going horribly wrong. Ray had wanted information and help from this kid and all he succeeded in doing was driving him away. He called after the retreating back as he ran to catch up. "Wait! Wait!" But the kid wouldn't turn around as he headed into the woods. 

He'd stopped calling to him and just continued to follow, oblivious of where he was being led. Deeper into the woods he went, where the tall trees grew thicker together and began to block out the sun. Ray shivered slightly at the feeling of being closed in by all these trees, but he kept his eye on the boy leading him until... he was distracted by a noise to his right which caused him to turn. It had been a beautiful deer passing by. He'd never seen one so close before and he watched it mesmerized for a couple of minutes. Those couple of minutes though were enough for him to lose sight of his leader. 

When he turned back to where he last saw the boy, he was completely gone without a trace. Instead there were trees, trees and more trees all looking the same - green mostly - to a city boy who was starting to panic. 

*I should have stayed in Chicago. I should have stayed in Chicago.* was the scared litany he muttered under his breath and had running through his mind as he walked towards where he last remembered seeing the boy. He called out. "Hey! Where are you!?" But no response was forthcoming. 

The more he walked deeper into the woods the darker it seemed to be getting. Checking his watch he saw that it was early evening now. His stomach started growling when it realized he was missing his mother's dinner that would be just about being served then. He'd called out periodically to the boy who seemed to have just vanished. Ray was getting really panicky and afraid now. 

He turned around in a circle yelling out. "I'm SORRRY!!! Please come back!!!" When he was met again with more silence, he sat down with his back against a tree. Pulling his legs up to his chin, he wrapped his arms around them. Placing his head against his knees he started to softly cry. Through his tears he mumbled over and over again. *I hate it here. I hate it here.* 

A few minutes later there was a gentle hand at his shoulder and again that soft voice from before. A voice, that somehow had a way of sounding so much wiser and older than its twelve years. "Its ok. I'll take care of you. Don't cry." Ray lifted a tear streaked face to look over at the older boy. With a trembling voice he asked seriously. "Promise?" The blue eyes looked deep into his own moist ones and nodded reassuringly. "I promise." 

Ray wiped at his eyes trying to regain his composure and rewarded his companion with a smile. "Cross your heart and hope to die? Stick a needle in your eye?" The older boy looked over at him puzzled, then literally crossed his heart and held his hand up like he was swearing an oath, then finished by saying questioningly. "Stick a needle in my eye?" With just the slightest pause and a curious thoughtful expression on his face "... what a strange grizzly pledge. You wouldn't honestly want me to stick a needle in my eye would you? Dad was right; you americans can be such a violent lot." Ray laughed at how seriously the boy took the old child's pledge. "You never heard this before? Aren't you american?" 

The boy seemed to realize he made a mistake and dodged the question. "Yeah I'm american. Just kidding." But Ray could tell he was lying. The kid's face was one that didn't hide lies well. This would work to his advantage, but he decided not to press the issue. 

His new found companion asked. "So what's your name?" Ray answered hesitantly, realizing that he shouldn't use his real name since he was a run away. "Ahhhh.... Kellerman.... um Steve..." Looking pleased with himself he repeated it as if to convince himself. "Steve Kellerman. What's your's?" 

The older boy gracefully lowered himself to sit down next to him and with a friendly smile reached out a hand to shake. "Hi Kellerman Steve Steve Kellerman." He giggled at his teasing his new found friend. "I'm Tom Finn. Pleased to meet you." Tom looked up at the roof of leaves above them and seemed to come to a decision. "Well its going to get dark and cold soon. Its also going to rain in... oh... about half an hour I reckon... Can you keep a secret?" Ray nodded his head vehemently, then cocked his head to the side and looked curiously at his new friend. "Yeah I can keep a secret. Why? Ya got one?" 

Tom seemed to examine his face carefully as if gaging whether or not Steve/Ray could truly be trusted. Coming to a decision he sighed for effect. "Ok then. I'll take you to my secret place. Emphasis on *secret*. Got it?" Ray nodded again. "Yeah. I got it" Tom smiled. "I think you'll like it. We can get out of the rain and spend the night there." 

As they walked Ray rambled from one topic to another without revealing much about who he really was, but talking made him feel less scared. The more he talked the less he had to think about the noises he couldn't identify. He soon realized though that Tom wasn't a talker, but was polite and would input to the conversation here and there when Ray let him. Talking distracted Ray and took his mind off of what was around him. Even though Tom was with him and promised to look out for him, he still was afraid of being out in the woods. He heard every little noise bigger than life. Not knowing the ways of the woods or nature was giving him the creeps, but his guide didn't seem phased by anything here. Ray marvelled at how confidently Tom manuevered his way through the woods, picking out the subtle differences and seeming to know exactly what he was doing and where he was going. 

After they walked for a while, it started to get really dark and foggy as the rain began to lightly sprinkle them. A whiny Ray was worried all over again. "Tommmm? Are you sure you know where we are? We've been walking *forever*. We almost there? I can't see nothing any more. I don't like it here!" This last was said very pouty. 

"Its ok Steve. We're almost there. Its right around the corner. Here take my hand. I won't lose you." Tom reached out behind him without missing a beat or looking back and Ray tentatively grasped the proffered security of the hand. He was reluctant at first, because his father had been telling him since he was around four that he was too old for hand holding, only babies needed their hands held. Thinking of his father just got him angry all over again and he decided his father wasn't here now, so he could take the hand if he wanted to. "You said it was right around the corner before. How many corners is it gonna be?" 

Tom replied. "Its really not that much farther. I find that singing makes time go by pleasantly faster. Do you know the song 'California Dreaming' Steve?" When Ray let him know that he did, Tom began to sing and Ray joined in at the chorus. They laughed when they realized they didn't know the rest of the words at one point, so Ray started the song over again from an earlier place. 

When they'd exhausted that song, Ray teased. "Can you teach me the one about the old ladies? How'd they ever get out of that bathroom? Did they get out? You never finished the song." Tom giggled. "Well quite truthfully, I don't know the rest of that one, guess they're stuck in there until I learn the rest. I got one I think you'll like. Its a silly one about a cowboy and his saddle. My Uncle Buck taught me it. He's funny. My grandmother would have a fit if she knew the kinds of songs he teaches me." 

But before he could start the new song, Tom stopped and turned to his left pointing. "Here it is." Then started to lead his charge into a small cave opening. Ray balked when he saw where they were going. "Unh uhn. I'm *NOT* going in there. Its dark. And what if there's bears or wolves or something nasty inside? I don't wanna be some monster's dinner. No way. No how." 

All the while Tom held tightly to his hand not letting him run off, but not forcing him forward either. "Steve, this is my secret place I told you about. There aren't any animals or monsters living in here. If it'll make you feel better I'll go in first ok? You can wait for me right here." At that his companion let go of him and purposely strode into the cave. 

Tom kept up a running conversation, to reassure and tease his young friend outside. "If there are any bears or wolves or monsters in here, this is your eviction notice! Time to move out, because Steve and I are moving in." Ray couldn't help but chuckle at the silly way Tom was talking. A few minutes later he jumped slightly when Tom quietly was at his side once more in the dark. "Come on Steve. Coast is clear. I sent them packing." They moved together into the small shelter of the cave mouth. Again Tom had his hand because it was pitch black inside and Ray couldn't see where he was going. Ray was amazed at Tom's ability to move about in the dark with ease. He felt Tom pushing gently at him to sit down. "Sit down here. I'll be right near by. Just going to start a fire." Then Tom's warm hand and presence was gone, but he could still hear him moving about close by. 

Ray kept up a running conversation, still rambling about not much of anything, as several minutes passed. Then there was a bright flash of light and he could see his new friend smiling at the successful fire he'd created for them. In the flickering light he looked around the small cavern and noticed that it did look like a human animal lived here rather than ones that walked on all fours. There was a small stack of wood against one wall and a trunk next to that. There was also a hand made bow and arrow and some strange thing that looked like pieces of rope tied together and around a couple of good sized rocks. 

Ray wondered if Tom was a run away too and this was where he lived. "You live here Tom?" A damp and chilled Ray shivered out between slightly chattering teeth. Tom motioned for him to come closer to the fire. "No. Just hang out here sometimes." Ray pried some more. "Your parents don't mind you staying out all day and night? That's cool." 

Tom went over to the old trunk against the wall and pulled out a sleeping bag. Unzipping it he placed it over his cold companion's shoulders as he answered. "My mom's dead. Dad works alot. And my guardian doesn't notice whether I'm at the house or not, just so long as my chores get done. I'm usually at my grandmother's, but she's in China right now. Besides they all know I'm old enough to take care of myself." 

Ray began to consider himself lucky for having run into Tom. Here was a kid that could show him the ropes of living on his own. He'd never have to see his loser of a father again. He'd show him that he could go camping without him. Not just camping but survive out here in the wilderness without him. *Parents. Who needs 'em!* He thought to himself, with an immediate tinge of guilt when he remembered his mother. But he reasoned she had three other kids, his brother and two kid sisters, she wouldn't miss him much after a while. 

The memory of his father's latest disappointment was still fresh in his mind. He recalled the incident again and it stung once more. His father had promised him that they would go camping a couple of days ago. Ray had believed him and was excited that his father wanted to spend time alone with him doing a father and son kind of thing. When he didn't show up at the expected time Ray's last glimmer of hope that he could have any type of close relationship to his father ended that night. Too many times his father had let him down, but this was the last time. 

After playing billiards and drinking all night with his cronies at Finelli's, his dad had come home too late to camp out. The next day when he tried to confront his father about it, he acted as if he never agreed to any of it. Pushed the incident as a misunderstanding on Ray's part. The issue was dropped quickly and not spoken of again when his father left the house to go back out to the pool hall. The next day Ray ran away and here he was sitting in the middle of Nowhere, Illinois in a cave with a stranger. 

Thinking of the incident with his father now Ray smugly thought to himself. *I don't need him. I've got Tom. He'll take care of me. He promised.* 

Tom was rummaging through the trunk again. "You hungry Steve? I think I've got some pemmican in here. If I don't we can always scavenge outside for dinner. Ah good. Here it is." Tom approached him and offered him the jerkied meat. It wasn't as good as one of Mrs Vecchio's meals, but right now the pemmican was tasting as good as one of those meals to a very hungry Ray. Tom offered him a swig of water from his canteen. "Here drink some water. It helps make the pemmican expand in your stomach so you won't feel as hungry." 

He gently teased Ray. "I'm not used to so much silence from you. Your battery wearing down at last?" Ray smiled back. "No." But his stifled yawn belied the fact that his new friend had hit close to the truth, he was worn out, but he wanted to fight it. 

"So why are you running away Steve?" Ray startled at the nonchalant way Tom asked him this. "I didn't run away. Like I told ya before. I was walking home and ya distracted me." Tom smiled and shook his head slightly, not buying it. "Why'd you follow me? You could have just turned around the way you came and gone home. I think you're a city kid. Chicago right? Your accent sounds like the city. And your bag isn't from one of the school's around here." 

Ray looked surprised at how well his new friend pegged him. He decided to trust Tom some more. "Yeah well. So what if I am? I got my reasons. None of which are your business. How'd you know?" Tom looked pleased to be asked. "Well I deduced it. From the signs I mentioned before and others like; if you really were from around here, you would be more familiar with country life. Also I think I would have known who you were. I know of most of the kids in this area. If you were walking home it would have to be within a certain reasonable walking radius to where we met and I don't know of you. I make it a point to know. I'm going to be a mou... ah... um... a police officer like my dad when I get older. I wish they'd take me now, but they don't accept 12 year olds... yet." He grinned at this last part and winked. 

Ray responded. "My old man hates cops. Doesn't trust 'em. Always tells me to watch out for 'em. But I bet your dad's one of the good ones." Tom smiled proudly. "Yes he is. One of the best. That's why he's not around alot. He's catching criminals and helping people all the time. He's real important. I can't wait to join him. I want to help too." Ray let out a self-deprecating half-laugh. "My father's always telling me that I'll probably end up on the wrong side of the law some day. Just cuz I hang out with Frankie sometimes, don't make me no criminal ya know. Frankie's my friend. We just play hoops. Don't get into trouble. Well not anything criminal. Ya play basketball Tom?" 

His friend shook his head negatively. "No. But I play hockey? How about you? You play hockey?" This last was said with an eager glint in his blue eyes. Ray shook his head. "Nope. Hoops is my game." Tom looked into the dancing flames, as if he could envision the future there. "I think if I didn't want to be a... a police officer... then I'd want to be a hockey player. My friend Mark and I used to play all the time, on a pond near where my grandmother lives. He's going to be a hockey star some day. I just know it." Ray laughed at how serious and confident Tom was in this belief. "Ya got it all figured out don't ya Tom? So what do ya think I'll be doing in the future?" 

Tom studied him closely. Then reached out and touched Ray's chin, first turning it one way then the other, *Hmmming* all the while. "Yup. I got it. Used car salesman." Then started to giggle at the indignant look on Ray's face. "Used car salesman! Used car salesman? Maybe my cousin Al, but not me. You serious? Well I do like cars. Especially Buicks. Gonna get me one as soon as I can drive. Don't know which one yet. Probably a Riv. They're great cars. Somethin' about 'em. They're so awesome." 

Tom smiled over at him. "I was just kidding about the used car salesman. I'm not psychic. You can be anything you put your mind to Steve." 

Ray sat and pondered this a little while, then hopefully and eagerly asked. "Ya think I could be a cop too? We could be partners. Ya watch my back, I watch your's. Look out for those crooked cops my dad is always warning me about. Bet you'd be a really good cop too Tom. Just like your old man." This last was said with admiration and pride in his friend. 

Tom grinned. "I'd be honored to have you as my partner Steve. We'd be unbeatable. Criminals look out. Tom and Steve are on your trail." They laughed. Ray added. "Yeah and we'd become famous crime fighters too. They'd probably make movies or a tv show about us. That would be so cool." He punctuated this last part with a yawn. The yawns had been coming more frequently now and his eyes started to feel heavy as he made himself more comfortable, or as comfortable as he could on the cavern floor. 

When he looked over at his friend, through sleepy eyes, he finally noticed that Tom still looked cold, despite the fire. They were both damp from the rain earlier and there was a chill in the night air inside the cave. Ray realized now that never once had Tom ever thought to take the sleeping bag for himself or even ask to use it. 

"You ok Tom? Ya look cold. Want the sleeping bag?" Ray started to remove it from his shoulders and Tom pushed it back on him. "No. You keep it. I'm used to colder temperatures and I never get sick. Besides I've got the fire to warm me up if I need it. So don't worry about me. Just go to sleep." Ray didn't need to be told more than once. He mumbled out a sleepy. "Thanks. 'Night Tom.", before sleep finally took him a minute later. 

Tom looked over fondly at his stray he'd befriended. "Good night Steve. Sleep well." 

****************************** 

The next morning as Tom shifted in his sleep he came in contact with something soft, opening one eye he realized that at some point in the night his charge had managed to quietly snuggle in close to him, and had placed the unzipped open sleeping bag over them both. He smiled down at the small dark head that was under his chin. Tom had never had much family, especially no brothers or sisters. Where he'd come from, which wasn't here in Illinois, there weren't many children. 

The children that were from his real home thought he was strange for knowing things and doing things they didn't understand. Because of this he didn't really have anyone he could truly consider a friend. So he was primarily a loner. For some reason though this run away kid had latched on to him. The kid was getting to him. In a short amount of time, there was something about Steve which made him feel a connection to him, as if he were a younger brother or a friend or something. This strange sensation compelled him to befriend and look out for this literal 'babe in the woods'. 

Tom slipped gently out from under the sleeping bag and went outside the cave. It didn't take long for Steve/Ray to notice he was gone and come looking for him. Tom met him as he was just about to leave the cave mouth. The kid pretended not to be worried, but Tom could see the relieved look on his face when he saw him return. "Good morning Steve." "Morning Tom. Where'd ya go?" Tom looked a bit sheepish. "Ah. I was um... just communing with nature. I wasn't far. Did you sleep alright?" 

Steve/Ray mischievously grinned. "Yeah, for the most part. Except I thought I heard a wild animal in our cave last night. But then I realized it was just you snoring." Steve/Ray laughed at the expression on his companion's face. "I don't snore." Steve/Ray smiled. "Well if it wasn't you then I don't want to know what kind of animal could make that racket." 

They made breakfast of more pemmican and water and packed the sleeping bag back in the trunk and cleaned out the fire pit. It was a beautiful early fall morning and the rain the night before had made everything smell fresher and seem cleaner than before. "My guardian's place isn't all that far from here. I'll take you there if you like. Its a little over an hour walk from here." Ray was eager to go, because wherever his new hero Tom would lead, he'd follow. 

****************************** 

"So where ya really from Tom? Ya said you're living with a guardian. Ya also said something that sounded like you're not even american. See I can deduce too." Ray said this last bit with self-pride. However, his words caused the leading back he was following to stiffen a bit. Ray could see he hit on something sensitive, but was too curious to let it go. "You can trust me. I won't tell nobody your secret Tom." 

His friend continued to walk silently for a couple of seconds more. "I'm sorry Steve, but I promised my father I wouldn't tell anyone where I'm from. I keep my promises. My dad says a man's word is one of the most valuable things he owns. Without it he's nothing." Ray kept up with his companion's long strides and snorted derisively, as he responded. "My pop always tells me that a man's word can't be trusted. The only one you can trust is yourself." Tom turned suddenly to face his friend. "You don't believe that do you? You trust me don't you?" Ray nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Ok. So then I guess that means I'm allowed to trust myself and just you now." 

His friend resumed walking and Ray changed the conversation to one of his favorite topics - cars. A subject he never grew tired of, which Tom had started to learn the day before. Ray every now and again would pull out the car he had in his bag and show it to his friend. It was while he was playing with it he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. Tom noticed too late that Steve/Ray wasn't as close to him as he thought and that he was heading towards a dangerous area, near the river's edge they were following, where trappers hunted. 

Tom had seen the sad evidence of their hunts a few times when he'd walked along here in the past. Thinking a trap could be in Steve/Ray's path he set off to catch up to his charge. He started to call out a warning. "Steve you've got to pay attention to where you're..." Steve/Ray's head lifted up from admiring the toy car in his hand as he turned to the direction of his friend's voice, which was followed quickly thereafter by a scream. Ray panicked as he ran to his fallen friend's side. "TOM!!!" Tom's foot was caught in a small animal trap. 

Ray crouched next to Tom who was trying bravely, but not all too successfully, not to cry. His lips were tightly pressed together and his eyes filled with tears he didn't want to fall. He managed to catch most of the whimpers that were coming out of him, but he failed to catch them all. Ray's green eyes grew big at the painful sight of his friend's poor foot trapped nastily in the metallic jaws. 

Tom was pushing at the metal on his ankle, but it wouldn't budge. His eyes pleaded with Ray to help him. "I'll help you Tom." Ray's small hands shook as he placed them on the trap as well and tried to pry the mouth open with Tom. The metal budged a little bit as they put all their strength into it, but still it wouldn't come loose. As they tried again, Tom let out a gasp of pain and immediately let go. "Its no use." He said in a trembling pained voice. Ray wouldn't stop and kept at it. "No, we can get it off. We have to do it together. Come on Tom." Tom shook his head. 

Ray gave him a determined look. "Tom. We can get it off. Help me." Tom's sad eyes looked deep into his own. He saw the determination there and tried to match it with his own. They continued at their task, straining for several minutes until at last they were able to free Tom's cut and swollen foot. Tom winced as the foot was released and he tried to stand on it with Stev/Ray's help to support him. Breathing heavily, he immediately regretted it and was back on the ground soon after. "Its no good. Just leave me here. You'll have to get help." 

Ray's sad eyes met Tom's hurt blue ones. "No. I'm not gonna leave ya. I can't leave ya like this. Try again. Just try again." The last part was said in desperation, as Ray tugged on his friend's arm. Tom pointed to a large stick nearby. "Please bring me that branch. I'll use it as a crutch." Ray hurried to where Tom indicated and brought back the requested item. Tom tried again. 

He managed to stay standing longer but the strain of it was showing on his face. Ray tried to get him to walk further. "That's good Tom. Come on you can do it." Progress was slow and they only managed a few feet, when Tom came to a decision. "Steve. Its too far of a walk. I won't make it like this. The cave isn't as far. I can take care of my foot there, and you can get help. Ok?" Ray looked terrified and he gulped. "I... I can't go alone. I don't know how to get out of the woods. I need ya to show me." 

Tom tried to give him a reassuring smile through his clenched teeth. "Sure you can. You can do anything you put your mind to. That's what my grandmother always says. I'll give you good directions and you've got to get help. Ok? We're not that far from where the woods end. Most of the hike after that is through fields and then there's a dirt road. You follow that and you'll come to the farm where I'm staying. You can do it Steve. I know you can." Steve/Ray still looked unconvinced as he helped his friend walk back the way they had already come. Fortunately they hadn't walked all that far from the cave at that point. When they got back to the cave, Tom made up a fire and sat near it tending his foot, as Ray fussed at making him comfortable. 

END PART 1 OF 2 OR 3 

Ray spoke. "I can't leave ya Tom. I'm scared." Tom smiled bittersweetly. "Its ok Steve. Don't be afraid. We'll be fine. Because I know you're brave and you'll get help for me. I know you will. Do you promise? Do you remember what I told you about a promise?" Ray's head sadly bobbed up and down and he choked out. "I...I promise. A man's word is one of the most valuable things he owns." Tom gave him a smile and additional tips and information about how to get out of the woods by following the river they walked along earlier. Tom shook his hand with some formality. "Good-bye Steve Kellerman. You're a good friend." Ray shook the proffered hand and spoke out. "You're an even better one. I won't let ya down." 

Ray started to leave the cave feeling his friend's eyes on his back watching him go. He wanted so badly to be big and grown up at that moment, so that he could carry his friend, but he was still too little. Putting his hand in his pocket he felt his toy car there. Turning around suddenly he ran back to a startled Tom. In a rush of words he said. "Here. Its my favorite. Ya can play with it. But I want it back when you're done." He pressed the car into his friend's hand, then quickly hugged him and ran off. 

Ray ran quickly, his worry for Tom inspiring his young legs to move rapidly. Where Tom had warned him of trouble spots he listened and paid attention to the ground and what was around him. As Tom had said it really wasn't all that long until he was out of the woods. He ran through the fields and found the dirt road he'd been told about. While he ran down it, a police car pulled up along side him. Out of breath and with relief he stopped running, as they took him into the vehicle. The two police officers had assured him that they would help and had called it in. Ray described in detail, with Tom's permission, how they could get to the 'secret place'. Tom was going to be alright now he thought to himself. 

END PART 2 OF 2 OR 3 

**Author's Note: THIS CAN EITHER BE THE END FOR YOU OR YOU CAN GO ON TO PART 3, WHICH IS TAME M/M AND A CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY**

**Hi! Just a reminder: This is the m/m part of PARTNERS now. If you don't like this kind of writing just stick to the first 2 parts of PARTNERS. Desi /**

****************************** 

The tightening of arms around him had gradually increased as Ben told Ray the story of *Steve*. Earlier while he slept Ben had mumbled out this name and worried his lover, thereby forcing Ben to tell him who the enigmatic Steve was. Ray had mentioned to him once, around the time Ben had a head wound received in their plane crash in the wilderness, that Ben had kept calling his friend *Steve*. Ray had shrugged it off then as just a side effect of the injury, but now that Ben was saying Steve's name while sleeping with him, it had upset him. Ray was acting quite jealous of Steve, so Ben decided to tell him the story of his childhood friend. 

Ben finished up his tale. "... I never saw him again after we parted. I still wonder what happened to Steve. When I asked the police officers who found me about him, they thought I was delirious from the pain and told me they didn't know who I was talking about. For a long time after that incident, strangely even to this day, I feel responsible for him." Ray heard the tone of Ben's voice change and realized he was having trouble with this part of the story. "I went back to the woods as soon as I got home to look for him; afraid he'd gotten lost again. My guardian thought I was crazy, running around in those woods again. When my dad heard about the incident he brought me home right away." Ben's eyes were looking away from Ray now, lost in another time. "They didn't understand that I needed to know Steve was alright. They thought I'd made him up. But I'd made a promise to take care of him. I didn't quite fulfill that promise." 

Ray had been unnaturally quiet during the whole story. Barely saying anything, yet encouraging and supportive throughout. Normally with one of his longer stories, his lover could get really impatient and tended to interrupt with questions and commentary, but with this one, he let Ben do all the talking. Ray had lain contentedly with his head on Ben's chest, embracing him and every now and again pleasantly rubbing his hand along his chest or kissing him there. Near the end of the recounting he could feel Ray's hug tighten and once or twice he could have sworn he heard him stifle an enigmatic laugh. 

Only once did his lover ask him a question. That was to ask why he had called himself Tom Finn. Ben explained how his father had been on the trail of two despicable criminals who were trying to use threats against Ben to manipulate Robert Fraser. To protect his son and remove the threat, his father had gotten help from his friend at the time Gerard. Gerard had an uncle who lived on a farm in Illinois. It was arranged so that Ben could hide out there until the criminals were brought in. The alias of Tom Finn was the name Robert Fraser had made his son promise to use should anyone discover he was there and ask his name. The name came from his knowing one of Ben's favorite authors was Mark Twain, especially the stories involving Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn. His father had teased that young Ben was like a combination of both fictional boys - too clever for his own good, able to take care of himself, except always managing to get into trouble - so the alias was adopted. 

At the last bit of story from Ben, Ray was all over him, enthusiastically kissing his way up Ben; first his chest; then working along his throat; then to his chin and face; soft lips ending at last in a passionate kiss. He laughed joyfully near Ben's mouth. Ben couldn't help but be amazed at his lover's jubilant behavior; puzzled by it at the same time; almost offended that the sad story had this effect on his lover. "Ray? What's gotten into you? You look about ready to burst with happiness." 

Ray finally shared his secret knowledge. "Oh you kept your promise *Tom*. Alot longer than ya realize. You're keeping it to this very minute. You can call me Steve now any time ya like. I'm not jealous of Steve any more. I am *Steve*." Ben gave him a furrowed brow look, as if he thought his lover had just gone off the deep end. Ray explained. "I can prove it. Do ya remember when we crashed and were getting shot at and I told ya about how I was 10 and my dad promised to take me camping? I didn't really finish the story... with bullets flying and all. Well here's the rest. I was so mad and disappointed when he let me down that I ran away from home. On my way to school the next morning I walked by some boonie town in Illinois' dairy truck and decided to stow away." Dawning recognition split Ben's face as did a comprehending smile. 

Ray continued. "I never knew if you were alive or dead either. I wanted to go back with them to help you, but they wouldn't let me. They pegged me as a run away and dragged me back to Chicago instead. I was miserable. I thought they never found you. Even after I told them where you were. I gave them the directions word for word that you gave me. After I was sent home, I begged my parents to find out if you were rescued. My dad told me that when he called they didn't know anyone named Tom Finn. I bet he never even checked now, that bastard. Oh god. I used to be afraid that you'd died in that cave thinking I let you down. I never wanted to let you down." 

Ben caressed his lover's cheek and looked deep into sad reminiscing eyes. "Oh my poor *Steve*. I knew you would never let me down." He placed his lips against Ray's and kissed him once more, all the while letting the kiss get deeper and stronger. 

Ben broke the kiss first and left the warmth of his lover's side to walk over to the other side of the room. Ray's puzzled eyes followed and appreciated the graceful contours of his lover's naked body walking over to, then reaching into his trunk. "Benny?" 

A couple of minutes later, Fraser returned to the bed. Ray lifted the covers and Ben slid in smoothly beside him once more. "What ya got Benny?" Ben smiled mischievously, and seductively said, "This.", as he swiftly distracted his lover with a forceful passionate kiss, still not showing him the object enclosed within his hand. Ray shuddered when added to the magnigicent kiss he felt the sensation of small wheels slowly riding up along his spine, then over his shoulder, then pressed against his chest near his heart. He broke their kiss to see what Ben had brought him. Ben's eyes were laughing and a beautiful smile lit his face when Ray realized what was in his hand. "I believe this belongs to you. I'm done playing with it now. Its your's again." 

At first Ray stared at the old car from his youth in speechless amazement, then managed to say. "Oh god Benny. Ya kept it? Ya kept it all this time?" Ray gave him a knowing teasing smile. "Ya played with it too. Didn't ya? Come on ya can tell me. I don't remember it having teeth marks on it. What snow loving animal did that?" Ben chuckled. "It was a hungry caribou. I wrestled it out of its mouth just in time. Alright Ray, I'll admit it. You found me out. Its the only toy I ever had to play with and I can't believe you..." Ben kissed him briefly for emphasis. "... gave it..." Another brief kiss followed. "... to me." A longer kiss ensued. 

Ben grew solemn then and spoke further. "My grandmother would have confiscated it, if she ever knew I had it. She believed that toys like this weren't important for learning. I couldn't let her take it. It kept me company while I sat in that cave waiting. I can't remember how many times after that incident, I took it out when I was alone. Whenever I did I wished you were there to play with me." 

Ray held his lover in a tight embrace, stroking Ben's head and pressing his lips against Ben's neck. He whispered suggestively in a receptive ear. "I'm here now. You can play with me any time ya like." Ben softly laughed. "I'd like to. I'd like to very much." Ray teased. "But first ya got to tell me something." Ben suddenly stopped his amorous attentions as a questioning look crossed his face. "What Ray?" Ray spoke once more. "I didn't mean for ya to stop. Its just I've always wanted to know... how did those old ladies get out of the lavatory anyway Benny?" Ben laughed and playfully rolled his chuckling lover onto his back. "Would you believe I never learned the rest of that song?" 

Ray's feigned skeptical eyes gazed up at him, then his laughing mouth reached up to nip at Ben's chin. Ben cupped Ray's face. "Its true. I'll have to ask Buck next time I talk with him." Ray mumbled out an "Mmmhmm. You do that. But for now, would ya do... Oh yeah. That'll do nicely." Their *reunion* drove their passionate need to make love, filling the night with desire filled sounds and the whisper of aliases once used by them years earlier. "Oh my beloved Tom." "My sweet Steve." 

THE END 


End file.
